<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Capture - Kinktober 3 - Capture/Release (Quefish) by Blackrayvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792014">Snake Capture - Kinktober 3 - Capture/Release (Quefish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn'>Blackrayvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Capture, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consent, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal everyday at the bookshop,<br/>Crowley has an idea, a form of play<br/>that he wants Aziraphale to do with him.</p><p>Agreeing to his demon's desires,<br/>Aziraphale agrees but makes Crowley<br/>wait, not knowing when, how, or what<br/>Aziraphale will do.</p><p>Of course, this was Crowley's idea, and<br/>who is Aziraphale to deny such a<br/>beautiful creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Capture - Kinktober 3 - Capture/Release (Quefish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is capture and everything<br/>is consensual, just a bit of fun<br/>roleplay between our two ineffable<br/>husbands.</p><p>Quefish's prompts for Ineffable Kinktober - Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kinktober Day Three - (Quefish)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Snake Capture</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Cr_Ag0P6U1ImVRB3S6UTx">A simple playlist for Kinktober - Click for Music</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was sitting in the bookshop's front window, enjoying the warmth of the sun as Aziraphale was, as usual, not selling any of his books. He was currently trying not to sell a first edition prophesy book. Even the human was offering at least for at least eight times the amount he should be charging.</p><p>Crowley smirked, listening and watching the two men go back and forth about the price. It wasn't the first time Crowley had witnessed this dance of money; it was, however, the first time he heard Aziraphale be this forceful with a customer.</p><p>Finally, Aziraphale had had enough; with a bit of an escort, Aziraphale moved the human out the door. Crowley noticed Aziraphale's hand, his fingers were joining together for a snap, Crowley blinked, suddenly all his attention was on that hand.</p><p>Stifling a laugh, watched as Aziraphale escorted the human out the door without the book, a flip of the closed sign, and the click of the lock, the store was closed. Crowley snapped his fingers, and the shades were drawn.</p><p>"Aziraphale, I saw that. Were you really going to miracle the human away to parts unknown?"</p><p>"Oh, you saw that. Well, one more moment, and I was."</p><p>Crowley looked away from Aziraphale, the laugh that threatened was being held back by a very thin ability. His angel's face was indignant about the human, about being caught, and as always, how dare you want to buy my book.</p><p>"Drinks in the back? You look like you need a break."</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him with an obviously frustrated smile and nodded. Crowley took his hand, leading him to the back room where they both grabbed a bottle and took their usual seats. Aziraphale watched from his chair as Crowley sprawled out on his couch.</p><p>Looking at Aziraphale, Crowley smirked, a particular question danced on his forked tongue. Aziraphale felt the shift in the air, noticed the expression, and knowingly grinned at his demon.</p><p>"Yes, m'dear, what is it you need?"</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him, eyes wide and waiting. These talks and those looks always lead to enjoyable evenings or days even.</p><p>"I want to play a game," he smirked.</p><p>"Oh, do tell...I can't wait to hear this!"</p><p>Leaning forward, he placed his elbow on his knee while finishing his glass of wine.</p><p>"I don't want to know when, or how, but I want you to try and capture me, have your way with me doing whatever your heart desires, while I fight you."</p><p>Crowley's face flushed brightly as he breathed again.</p><p>"Well, that's not what I had expected; however, it most certainly is something I would adore doing to you, m'dear. Just to be clear, you are okay with all this, and you want me to capture you, have my way with you while you fight me, so pretend to force you. Yes?"</p><p>Aziraphale waited to make sure he heard him clearly. Crowley nodded and stammered out a *yes* to which Aziraphale bit his lower lip. Aziraphale tapped his feathered quill to his temple, a mischievous smirk played at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>When it came down to it, they had played all sorts of games, this though this was new and Crowley knew that look, that smirk that graced Aziraphale's face, he was going to get what he wanted.</p><p>"So just whenever, you don't want to know when you just want me to grab you and have my way with you."</p><p>Aziraphale waited for an answer; his brain was already planning out ideas and the whens. Crowley blushed and squirmed slightly on the couch, nodding yes, Aziraphale watched his demons eyes slowly blow out thinking about it.</p><p>"Oh well, m' dear, you have a deal. Don't ask me anything because I will not tell you anything. Oh, how enjoyable this will be, my dear."</p><p>Aziraphale grinned wickedly. Crowley's breath hitched at the tone in which Aziraphale had answered. Days of waiting turned into weeks, and eventually, Crowley assumed Aziraphale had forgotten or changed his mind. He couldn't deny he was disappointed.</p><p>Life went on; dinners and drinks continued until one night four months after their discussion Aziraphale didn't show up at the Park or the Ritz. Aziraphale was gone. Crowley went looking, the panic set in; his angel was nowhere to be found. Turning on his heel, Crowley started towards the bookshop; maybe his angel got held up by the prick, Gabriel.</p><p>Crowley had forgotten. Aziraphale had not.</p><p>Passing an alley to his left, he heard glass shatter, Crowley's head swiveled, looking down the ally. Behind him, something moved too quickly by him. Crowley was not entertained; if anything, this type of stuff put him on edge. He continued walking, his pace quickening, his awareness peaking.</p><p>He was heading to the bookshop, so in his mind, he figured whatever was going on, he would be safe there; Crowley just had to get there. How he wished he had driven. Something brushed past his shoulders from behind him; he jumped, letting out a little shriek. Turning on his heel, his eyes scanned the area behind him; it was strangely deserted, no cars nothing.</p><p>Crowley heard steps from near him, but they seem to surround his area; he turned and decided it was time to move it; what if it was angelic, he didn't have Aziraphale with him, wait what if whatever this was had already gotten Aziraphale. Crowley's chest tightened at the thought, and he ran.</p><p>The steps got louder and faster; Crowley thought he had heard wings somewhere above him; looking up, he didn't see anything; Crowley needed to get to the bookshop, a sound Crowley couldn't place happened in front of him; he could see the bookshop. Looking to his right, he saw a doorway; ducking into it, he caught his breath, Crowley stayed silent, he tried snapping, nothing happened.</p><p>Something was blocking his ability. He couldn't leave the area, leaning slightly out to see what he could; the bookshop was right there. The door was slightly open; Aziraphale would never do that, leave his bookshop open, fear slid over him as his breath quickened. Closing his eyes for a moment and trying to gather himself, he went running the rest of the way his angel was in trouble, fear, panic, and adrenalin pulsed through him.</p><p>Behind Crowley, the door had silently opened, a grin within the darkness grabbed Crowley around his waist, a hand over his mouth silencing him. Being dragged back into the darkness, he could feel the chuckle from the chest he was pressed up against. Crowley tried to adjust to the darkness, his wrists were suddenly tied; finding himself slammed to his knees, he felt that grimacing slightly. Still, he looked, not putting two and two together yet.</p><p>A hand slid into his dark red hair, pulling his head back, forcing him to look straight up; the only light in the room was from a window high up; he could see it, but not who had his head. Crowley couldn't discern who had him, was it Hell, had they come back, did they get his angel?</p><p>"Going somewhere, snake?"</p><p>A deep, wickedly, the dark sounding voice whispered into his ear. Something about the voice triggered fear; it was commanding, he slightly recognized.</p><p>"Who ar...."</p><p>A hand wrapped around his mouth, shutting him up.</p><p>"I didn't say you could speak snake; you'll do what I say when I say, or, I will take much pleasure in opening you my way."</p><p>Crowley blinked, his eyes going even wider; he was very concerned, he hadn't placed that voice yet; it was dripping with lust, desire, amongst a host of other things. It made him shiver; he couldn't help it. Crowley tried to pull away from the hand in his hair. Twisting his head away from the hand on his mouth, it didn't go as planned.</p><p>Crowley found himself now laying flat on the ground with his hands having been pulled above his head, and someone straddling his legs.</p><p>"So my way then snake? I will make sure I enjoy this, you might not, but I really don't care. I might get a bonus for taking a demon my way, I promise not to use too much divine wrath on you...maybe."</p><p>Crowley placed the voice, a tremble wracked his body. Crowley got it, he knew who was there, suddenly it made it worse and better at the same time.</p><p>Crowley had never heard his angel sound like this; Aziraphale was enjoying this way more than he had expected. A sudden snap, his clothes were gone as he laid on the floor being straddled. Feeling a slap, he squeaked out as his bare ass was smacked rather hard.</p><p>"Such a nice sound little snake, hmmm, let's see if I can make you do it again. Louder."</p><p>~Slap~</p><p>Crowley cried out, wanting to rub his rear, but couldn't. He tried pushing up into the "man" that was straddling him.</p><p>"Look at you, desperate for anything, from anyone apparently. Time to make you pay for that."</p><p>Aziraphale stayed in the darkness, not letting Crowley see him; he was yanked up onto his knees, his hands being held above his head, he heard a snap, his hands were being held up by nothing. All he knew was that there was now a hand on his jaw and one in his hair. Crowley looked up into the dark, only to have his face pulled back down.</p><p>"I didn't say you could move, demon."</p><p>Aziraphale undid his pants and freed his arousal in front of Crowley, who tried to shake his head ~NO~. An evil chuckle, Crowley could feel the grin looming above him, the hand on his jaw slid fingers into his mouth and pried open his mouth.</p><p>"Bite me, and I will hurt you. A touch of divinity would hurt more than I am going to do."</p><p>Aziraphale loosened his grip on Crowley's hands, he didn't want to hurt Crowley really, but this was rather fun.</p><p>"Understood?"</p><p>Crowley nodded and let his mouth open. Aziraphale slid his cock into his mouth and groaned at the heat.</p><p>"Suck me, now snake."</p><p>Crowley shook his head, and Aziraphale let his hands feel the burn of divinity; barely anything more than a tingle touched his demon. Crowley's mouth opened around Aziraphale's cock, his tongue sliding over the base, splitting and sliding up both sides. Aziraphale shuddered against his tongue, his head falling back, letting his hands slide into Crowley's hair, pulling his mouth further onto his cock.</p><p>Slowly at first, Aziraphale started to fuck Crowley's mouth, finally hitting his gag reflex, listening to him choke on him. He groaned and did it again; Crowley tried to do away with his gag reflex only to have Aziraphale say,</p><p>"No, leave it a snake, I want to hear you gag."</p><p>Crowley trembled, devouring Aziraphale, his want, and arousal taking over what he was doing. He choked himself on Aziraphale, forcing him down his throat and swallowing him. Aziraphale stopped him and slid out of Crowley's mouth, watching him try to take his cock back into his mouth...</p><p>"A demon crumbling under an angel, doing what he is told, let's see if I can take you apart."</p><p>Aziraphale spun him around, his hands being dragged to the floor, his knees being parted by Aziraphales knees. Crowley tried to shuffle away, not able to move, feeling Aziraphale claw down his back, he heard yet another snap, feeling himself being opened.</p><p>Crowley groaned at the feeling of being miracled open; it was erotic, desperate, wanton, and Crowley elt the rush of it through his spine. He tried saying ~NO~, words started to leave his mouth, Aziraphale slid into him. Crowley gasped, and his head fell to the floor with an obnoxiously loud moan.</p><p>"Oh, such a good demon, taking it from an angel like that. Let me hear you, little snake."</p><p>Aziraphale snapped his hips harder into him, rewarding him with a much louder moan; Aziraphale shivered to feel the reaction from Crowley. He continued to slide in and almost all the way out of him, only to slam back into him, the sounds he was making music to the angel's ear.</p><p>Aziraphale was getting close to his edge; he could feel Crowley trembling, erratically pulsing on his cock with each thrust Aziraphale gave him.</p><p>"Come apart, snake, I am going to make you cum for me."</p><p>Aziraphale gained speed and power behind each thrust, making it a point to rub over Crowley's prostate. That little cluster of nerves he knew so well in his demon, Crowley pushed back into Aziraphale, moaning and gasping...calling out for someone anyone, never using Aziraphale's name until he came.</p><p>Aziraphale could feel the pulsing and clenching on his cock as his demon came around him, bringing Aziraphale to cum inside him. He let just a bit of divinity out when he came, making sure that his demon didn't forget this moment. Then just as quick as this started and Crowley was dragged into the building, the angel was gone leaving him there gasping with cum sliding out of him.</p><p>Crowley picked up his clothes and redressed. His legs threatening to give out under him as he continued to shake. As Crowley calmed his breathing, he snapped himself clean. Trembling Crowley walked the rest of the way to Aziraphale's bookshop, he opened the door, and the cute little bell chimed above the door; he looked up and shook his head.</p><p>~If they only knew what my angel got up too..~ he thought.</p><p>Walking to the back room, he saw his angel face deep in a book with his glasses on, entirely together, not a hair or anything out of place, he almost doubted it was him for a moment that had been behind him. Crowley plopped down on his couch and sprawled out, looking at his angel.</p><p>"Hello, m'dear, everything alright? You look a bit disheveled."</p><p>He looked over his glasses at Crowley.</p><p>"Me? Noooo, just fine, just a little run-in, nothing I couldn't handle."</p><p>He nodded back at Aziraphale and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Oh really, well then, I never doubted you could handle just about anything anyone could dish out. Perhaps you can show me later."</p><p>Aziraphale grinned at Crowley, whose jaw decided to drop for a moment, nodding an affirmative yes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>